Imagination Gone?
by mystique-danni
Summary: Sequal to Long Lost Love *CHAPTER TWO IS UP* Imaginary Friends, warlock, imagination gone? Could the Wyatt children be able to save imagination? please r/r.
1. Part 1

Imagination Gone?  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the "Charmed" characters. They are the property of Aaron Spelling. You can tell what's mine and what's his.  
  
Setting: Take place a one month after 'Long Lost Love'. So if you haven't read that one, I advise you too so that you aren't lost in this one.   
  
  
Real of fake? There's a real thin line between those two words, and sometimes people get them cross. Sometimes, even what seems to be fake could one day become real. Even when you least expected it.  
  
It was the middle of December. The only thing that was going in my life was an upcoming performance in San Francisco. The dance studio that I was working, that my mother owned, was schedule to perform a winter show. And one of the performers in it was me. You see, I teach dance and I also perform it. I've been dancing since I was little and that was how I met Lexi Wyatt. I met him in a dance competition when he and his sisters Melanie and Rachel were waiting for there turn to dance. It wasn't one of the romantic meetings. What happened was that I accidentally lost my balance climbing the steps with my sisters and I fell into his arms. Talk about falling for someone? *chuckles.* That happened over a year ago, and now I was at his house watching a movie.  
  
It was one of those gloomy days were the skies were clouded and the threat of rain was approaching, but not yet happening. Lex, his family, and I were sitting down in the front living room watching the movie Bogus. It was a story about a little boy whose mom died and he is sent to live with his godmother, but while there he befriends and imaginary friend name Bogus.   
  
We were at the part where the kid was climbing the stair well to his mother when the power went out. We then heard a crack of thunder and it shook the house.  
  
"I've always hate it when there is a thunder storm," Piper said getting up and opening the closed curtains so that there could be some light in the old Manor.   
"Well I sort of like it," Paige said.  
"And why's that?"  
"Because it's the perfect time for ghost stories. Anyone want to hear any?"  
"No thanks, Aunt Paige," Melanie said as she got up off the couch. "I think I'm gonna go get some reading done." She then walked up the stairs to her room.  
"Anyone else?"  
  
We all shook our heads no.  
  
"Fine. I guess I'm going to go work on some potion practice," Paige said.  
"I'm coming with you," said Melinda running to catch up with Paige.  
  
"Sorry we don't get to finish the rest of the movie before you have to go," Lex said getting out of the chair that we shared during the movie.  
"Oh, it's alright. I've seen it many times," I replied.  
"Yeah?"  
"Yep. And I've always wonder if Bogus was real. Ever since I first saw it, I've always wonder it. Are imaginary friends real?"  
"I don't know. I've never had one before."  
"Nor I."  
"Your mom did," Leo said.  
"She did?" Lexi asked.  
"Yeah. And so did you Danni."  
"What? I don't recall having one."  
"That's because you forget about them when you grow older."  
"That's true," Piper said. "Mine was name Rebecca. She was a Leprechaun Princess. She had ruby red hair and deep emerald eyes. Prue use to tease me about her because she couldn't see her. But I knew she was real."  
"I wish I could remember who mine was," I said.  
  
The rain continued throughout the day and that night I had to travel through it to get back to the hotel.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to stay here for the night?" Lex asked.  
"I wish I could Lex, but I need to get back. Mom is probably having a hard enough time with my dancers and need my help," I said. I then kissed his cheek and the cab pulled away towards the hotel.  
  
That night, a strange thing happened. Princesses Rebecca materialized into the dark dinning room of the hotel. With her was a tall French man with black hair and blue eyes and his name was Aidan.  
  
"Are you sure the one who could help us is here?" Rebecca asked.  
"Oui. I sense her here," Aidan replied.  
"Do you think she could still see you, even though you haven't been there since she was 5?"  
"Oui."  
"Ok, then lets go find her before Jean Claude finds us.  
  
You see, Jean Claude was an evil warlock bent out to kill all the imaginary friends on earth so that kids everywhere won't have fantasy in there life. He was successful in killing five already, so Rebecca and Aidan teamed up to find someone to destroy Jean Claude. The only people they could come up with were me, Lexi, Rachel, and Melanie. And there first to find was me.  
  
I was in an empty room, with her students, going over some of the dances that they were going to use in the Christmas shows. Sophie and Taylor were also in that class, so I made sure that they didn't get into any trouble like what happened on Halloween.  
  
"Ok, let's start from the top," I said standing in the front of the group as they got in their places. "And a one, two…" I started the music.  
  
The girls were doing well. I've never had a student that I couldn't teach. The troop, this year, was made up of 8 girls and two boys. They ranged between the ages of 4 and 7. Most of them, I've had in class for a year and the others were from my mom's class and were move into mine because they'd advanced in their dance skills.  
  
After they did the dances about 3 times, I allowed them to head back to their rooms so that they could get some sleep. Their parents picked them up and the kids talked about them being ready for the show and all and that they couldn't wait for their performances. There were 8 performances total, in three different cities, that we were to do. First city was San Francisco, then Los Angeles, and finally San Diego. As the kids left, I notice that there was a man standing within the crowd that looked familiar, but I couldn't figure out where I've seen him before. So I ignored him, picked up my radio and the CD's, and made my way towards my room. Once in, I called Lexi, told him the show time for tomorrow night, and then went to bed.   
  
That night I dreamt that I was 5 years old again. It was the end of the dance class, and I was changing my shoes. I didn't have any friends, so I kind of changed away from the other kids. Once I was done, I went back out to the dance floor and saw that my mom was talking to the other parents. That was when I saw him. Aidan was standing in the corner waving at me. I ran over to him and gave him a hug.   
  
"I thought you wouldn't make it for practice," I said hugging him.  
"Mon enfant. You know I told you that I would come, juste?  
"Oui."  
"But I have to leave."  
"What? Why? Aidan, you can't leave."  
"I'm sorry, but I have. But I promise to be back when I can, alright?"  
"Oui."  
  
And Aidan started to leave.  
"Adieu, Danielle."  
"Adieu, Aidan."  
  
And then I awoke to a sound in my room.  
  
TBC 


	2. Part 2

Part 2:  
  
  
I turned on the light next to me and looked around to see what made the noise. But to my luck, I didn't see anything.   
  
'Must have been my imagination,' I thought.   
  
I was about to turn off the light when I heard the noise again. I looked over to the corner where I heard the noise and I saw two people standing in the room. I was about to scream when the guy said…  
  
"You don't remember me, do you?" he asked.  
"Yeah I do. You were in the dance hall when I was dismissing my class," I replied pulling the blankets up close to my neck. One thing I learn from Lex is to trust no one.  
"Don't worry, we won't hurt you," the girl replied.  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"I'm Aidan and this here is Rebecca. We are imaginary friends."  
"Imaginary friends? Yeah right. You guys don't exist. I must be still dreaming because only kids could see imaginary friends."  
"True, but you see us," replied Rebecca.  
"Yeah. And I must be really crazy because of it."  
"Crazy. Non. You aren't crazy, mon enfant. You really see us," Aidan replied.  
"Then what are you two doing here and why did you call me my child?"  
"Because that is what I've always called you, Danielle."  
"There you go again. How do you know my name? I've never met you before."  
"You knew me as a child, mon enfant. When you were five. But then I left you because it was time for you to forget about us," Aidan started.  
"And we need yours and the Charmed Ones children to help save us from an evil warlock name Jean Claude who is bent on destroying us and all imaginary things," Rebecca finished.   
"You need our help? Why not the Charmed Ones?"  
"Because only you and your friends can see us. Adults are too old too believe in magic and fairy tales because they lost their innocents. But you and your friends haven't lost theirs yet, so we need you help," Rebecca said.  
"Oui," replied Aidan.  
" Wait. Rebecca, you're name is Rebecca? Are you the same Rebecca as in Piper's imaginary friend?"  
"Yep, that would be me."  
"Wow. Ok, it's like 2:30 in the morning. Can we start this like later on since I need some sleep?"   
"Oui. We will go, but we'll be back later."   
  
And so Aidan and Rebecca left and I was able to get some sleep. When I awoke again, it was due to the phone in my room ringing.  
  
"Hello?" I asked picking up the phone to see who was calling me at 3 in the morning.  
"Danielle? This is Phoebe."  
"Morning Phoebe. What up?"  
"I was wondering if you could come down here to the Manor. We sort of got a problem."  
"What kind of a problem?"  
"One that deals with a certain someone acting as a three year old."  
"What?"  
"Just get down here, quickly."  
  
And so I got dressed, left my mom a note, and made my way towards the Halliwell residence. I pulled up in a cab, climbed out, and made my way to the open door where Phoebe and now Piper, was standing.  
  
"Ok, who is acting like a three year old because I hadn't had any sleep yet?" I asked.  
"Well, it's Lex."  
"What?"  
  
We went into the house and in the living room I saw Lexi talking to someone invisible, but wasn't invisible for long because I saw who he was talking to. It was Rebecca.   
  
"Ah…Phoebe, Piper? Can Lex and I be alone for a few minutes so that I could see what's wrong with him?"  
"Sure. Come on Piper. Let's go fix some coffee."  
  
After they left, I looked at Rebecca.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought we were going to talk about this later?" I asked.  
"Wait, you see her too?"  
"We needed the help faster, so Aidan and I decided to let everyone know before we start planning," Rebecca replied   
"Planning what?" Lex asked.  
"And you guys couldn't wait for me?"  
"Yeah, you should have waited for her."  
"No the sooner the better."  
"Excuse me, and I the one invisible here?" Lex cried, which reminded us that Lex was in the room too.  
"Sorry about that, Lex," I assured him.  
"So, mind telling me what's up?"  
  
And we told Lexi what was happening and that the Imaginary Friends needed our help to defeat the evil Jean Claude. And in some way, even though Lex never had and imaginary friend, he understood and agreed to help. Now all we have to do is convince Melanie and Rachel to help us out. And that may not be as easy as we think.   
  
But even before we could tell them, we were visited by the evil Jean Claude in person. We were up in the attic, looking up a spell to vanquish him when Jean Claude appeared in the attic.  
  
"Don't think you're pathetic witchcraft will defeat me. I will destroy all imaginary things. And if any of you try anything, I will kill you also.  
"And what makes you think that we won't win?" Lex asked.  
"Because I know that you are both new to your powers and that you don't have enough power to defeat me.  
  
And so he threw a lighting bolt at Lex and I and vanished. Piper, Leo, and Paige ran up the stairs to see what happened.  
  
Piper ran over and help Lex up and Phoebe and Piper ran to help me up.  
  
"What just happned?" Piper asked.  
"Well…"  
"We were working on developing Danni's power, and it sort of blew up on us," Lex replied.  
"You two shouldn't be doing that. Danielle is supposed to be training with us around, not just you two. So come downstairs, we got the coffee on."  
  
After they were gone, I looked at Lex.  
  
"What are we going to tell them?"  
"We are not going to tell them anything. They wouldn't believe us anyway. So, what we do is tell Rachel and Mel about the warlock and secretly look up for a spell without telling the parents, got it?"  
"Yeah. Sure. I hope you are right."  
  
And so Lexi and I made our way down the stairs, towards the kitchen for some coffee.  
  
  
  
TBC: If I get more reviews. So please review my story 


End file.
